thenewrailwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Runs Away
Written by: User:DonaldDouglasandToby6 Thomas was crossly waiting at the Steamworks; his whistle had a piece of egg shell in it after his crew had boiled it. Kevin couldn't help giggling as some workmen tried to take the shell out. "Shut up! it's not funny!" huffed Thomas but Kevin laughed even harder. "Hold on, my friend. Whistles are serious business, you know. You must wait until the egg shell is taken out." chuffed Victor. Thomas sizzled crossly. "Why don't you try frying bacon on your boiler, Thomas?" giggled Kevin. "Good one, Kevin!" laughed a workman. "Please, Kevin. This is not the time for jokes!" huffed Victor. Thomas sighed; he had already had an incident with some lemons and really didn't want to be made fun of because of his whistle. Just then, he felt a hand release his brake. Nobody knew that a cheeky little boy was starting Thomas up as he had always wanted to drive an engine since his father is Toby's driver. "What's going on? Why am I moving? Help! Help!" wailed Thomas. Victor and Kevin watched in horror as Thomas puffed down the line. The boy pulled the whistle chain and a horrible sound drifted through the air. "Ugh, what a horrible sound!" groaned Thomas' driver and he started to run after Thomas; Thomas wasn't going fast, but he was picking up speed. The boy jumped from Thomas' cab into a pile of machine parts. Thomas' fireman grabbed him as Victor's driver called the police. The police arrived and took the boy into custody, but Thomas still dragged along the line. The driver couldn't run any longer. "That's the last time I try to catch an engine!" he panted. Thomas rushed out of the Steamworks and started towards Crovan's Gate. Rosie was there picking up some passengers from Duke's train. "Oh, dear! You have no driver, Thomas! That would never suit his grace!" observed Duke. Rosie was worried as her driver ran into the stationmaster's office and the stationmaster had just heard from the Steamworks. "Come on, Rosie! It's our job to catch Thomas!" he said. Rosie gulped. "I'm not sure I can do it." she said worriedly. "Don't worry about it! We'll catch Thomas in no time!" said the driver and started up steam. Rosie puffed out of the station and started towards Kellsthrope Road. "I'll catch him! I'll catch him!" she puffed. Thomas was now very scared; the last time he had run away, he had crashed into a stationmaster's house. "I hope I don't crash!" he said worriedly. Thomas was now going very fast indeed. Trevor was going across a level crossing, followed by Elizabeth. "Hurry up!" snorted Elizabeth, "Vintage lorries like me shouldn't have to wait!" "I can't go that fast..." replied Trevor. Just as a terrible sound was heard. "Ugh, what is that?" gasped Elizabeth. It was Thomas, with his wonky whistle. "Help! Help!" cried Thomas; another boy was now in control. This time, it was a four-year-old who didn't mean any harm. The boy just thought that Thomas was a hugh model. "Help!" cried Thomas and whistled. "That's the worst sound I ever heard!" exclaimed Trevor and realized his problem. "Help!" cried Trevor as Thomas was heading towards the crossing. The signalman saw and switched Thomas onto a loop line. "Phew!" Rosie was going as fast as she could. At last, she was able to catch up with Thomas; the loop line was a very slow shortcut. "Rosie! Thank goodness!" cried Thomas. Norman was shunting some trucks at Kellsthorpe when he saw the pair of engines coming towards him. "Aaah!" cried Norman and raced backwards. Rosie's driver threw a rope over Thomas' buffer and slowly shut off steam. Thomas stopped. Just for fun, Thomas' driver blew the wonky whistle. "Ugh, stop doing that!" groaned Thomas. The driver chuckled. "Come on, Thomas. Let's head back to the Steamworks." Rosie towed Thomas back to the Steamworks to have his whistle repaired. Thomas was grumpy for the rest of the day, but was pleased to, hopefully, never have another wonky whistle again.'' Category:Short Stories Category:Stories Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book